


First Night Out

by ecrivere



Series: Supergirl series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Nightclub, Mistletoe, SuperCorp, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrivere/pseuds/ecrivere
Summary: Kara, self-appointed wingwoman, goes with Alex to a lesbian nightclub but is surprised when she runs into someone she knows there.





	1. First Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A couple weeks after Supergirl season 2, episode 6: "Changing" in which.... SPOILER ALERT!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Alex comes out to Kara and is devastated when Maggie kindly rejects her.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Kara." Alex turned around to leave. Kara gently grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her back towards the door.

"Alex, you have to put yourself out there sometime."

"Oh really? When was the last time you went on a—?"

"Tonight's not about me, it's about you," Kara said cutting her off. "Come on, it'll be fun. I've got your back."

Kara linked her arm through Alex's and together they crossed the threshold into the lesbian nightclub.

There were women everywhere: on the dance floor, by the bar, at tables along the balcony overlooking the main floor. Kara's exceptional eyesight also spotted several couples along the darker periphery heavily making out.

Kara swallowed hard and unlinked her arm from Alex's. Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights. Kara put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "Let's get a drink."

They found an open spot at the bar, but the bartender was at the far end. Alex impatiently tapped her fingers on the bar.

"It's gonna be fine, Alex."

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled trying to release some of her nervousness.

An attractive young woman walked up beside Alex and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, I don't really…"

"Come on, Alex, it's just one dance. Go on, I'll get the drinks," Kara said, giving her a slight nudge.

The woman held out a tentative hand. Alex smiled and took it.

Kara smiled as the woman lead Alex out on the dance floor. Once they'd disappeared in the throng of bodies, she turned back to the bar. She tried flagging the bartender down but kept getting ignored when a voice behind her said, "Kara?"

Kara had not expected to run into anyone she knew here and was stunned to see Lena Luthor. This was not the same buttoned up corporate executive she'd come to know. Lena's hair was down, curling in soft waves around her shoulders. She wore a flowing white tank top and tight jeans. The pendant on her necklace pointed to her breasts. Kara quickly shifted her gaze to make eye contact but found Lena's blue eyes as disarming as ever.

"Lena, wow. I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I imagine," Lena said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm not, I mean it's totally fine if you are, but… I'm not gay. I'm just here as Alex's wingwoman." Kara gestured to the dance floor looking for Alex among the pulsing dancers.

Lena looked over and then back at Kara. "What a pity."

Kara started to blush and looked away.

An athletic woman with short cropped hair approached Kara's other side and asked, "May I buy you a drink?"

Kara stammered, "Oh, thank you, but… I'm not…"

"Not available," Lena interjected, sliding an arm past Kara and planting her hand on the bar to create a physical barrier between Kara and her would-be suitor.

"Sorry, no offense," the woman said, turning away.

Kara could still feel Lena's breasts pressed against her shoulder and back. She swallowed thickly and pulled away so she could turn to face Lena.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"My pleasure."

"I'd been meaning to stop by your office."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I wanted to invite you to CatCo's holiday party in a couple of weeks. I know they sent you an invitation since you're one of the top execs in National City, but I wanted you to know that I'd like you to come."

Lena smiled and said, "In that case, I'd be delighted."

"Great. Um…," Kara gestured to the room, "I don't want to tie you up." 

"That's too bad," Lena said with a smirk.

Kara shook her head in embarrassment and forged ahead, "I don't mean to keep you from the ladies."

Lena laughed. "Do you think you can fend off your own suitors?"

This time, Kara laughed. "I'll manage."

"All right then." Lena headed back into the crowd as Alex walked up.

"Were you just talking to—?"

"Yes," Kara interrupted.

"Did you know she was—?"

"No," Kara said, shaking her head.

Alex watched Lena walking away for moment. Kara watched Alex and her brow furrowed a bit.

"Is she seeing anyone?" Alex asked.

"Um." _Why should I care if Alex is interested in Lena?_ Kara wondered to herself. "I don't think so."

"She'd be quite the catch. Who knew she ever let loose, right?"

"Yeah," Kara agreed.

"And those blue eyes, they're killer."

"Yes," Kara said with a sigh.

"Hey, where's my drink?"

"Sorry, I got sidetracked. I didn't expect to run into her. Hey, where's your new friend?"

Alex smiled. "She's checking in with some of her friends. Like you said, it was just one dance."

"But did you have fun?"

Alex exhaled and conceded, "Yes. I had fun." Then she added, "I could get used to this."


	2. The Holiday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CatCo's holiday party, a couple of weeks later. Kara's had a lot on her mind since the nightclub.

The company went all out renting a ballroom in a posh hotel. Twinkling lights are suspended from the ceiling giving the cavernous room a cozy feel. Tasteful greenery and decorations surround the top notch catering displays.

Kara is pacing back and forth in front of Alex.

"You're going to wear a tread in the floor," Alex said. "What is with you today?"

Kara stopped and said, "I don't know, just preoccupied I guess."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yes." Kara smiled. "When I figure this out, I'll let you know."

"Fair enough." Alex's attention is drawn to something over Kara's shoulder. "Wow."

Kara turned to look and caught her breath.

Lena just entered and there's not a single person there who isn't staring at her. Her hair is up again, perfectly arranged without a hair out of place. She's wearing a long midnight blue gown with sparkling silver threads. A large sapphire on a silver chain hangs just above her décolletage.

On the far side of the room, a champagne flute fell to the floor with a crash. The spell broken, people resumed their conversations.

Lena scanned the crowd and smiled when she saw Kara. She started walking towards her.

Kara went to meet Lena halfway.

Lena stopped when they were a few feet apart and said, "Kara, how lovely to see you again."

Kara took a deep breath, walked up and kissed her on the lips. It was meant to be a brief friendly peck but lasted a little longer than she'd intended.

"Kara?" Lena said bewildered.

Kara backed away, looked up, and said, "Mistletoe." A bit of color rose in her cheeks.

Lena looked up and she was indeed standing under a cluster of mistletoe. There were in fact several clusters of mistletoe dotted around the ballroom. "It's like a mistletoe minefield in here," Lena laughed.

"Sorry about that."

"In your case, I don't mind, Kara," Lena said with a smile. "I'll just have to keep my wits about me if any unsavory types are lurking about to take advantage of it."

"May I talk to you about something?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"In private."

Seeing that Kara looked quite serious, Lena said, "Of course, lead the way." 

Kara lead her to a narrow side hall that curved away from the ballroom. Once the party goers were out of view and their voices dulled to a low murmur, Kara stopped.

"What is it, Kara? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

Seeing Lena's concern, Kara said, "I'm fine. It's nothing like that. There's nothing to worry about. It's just…"

Her pause was so long it didn't seem like Kara was going to continue, so Lena said, "It's just what?"

"I've been thinking about when I saw you the other week at the…"

"At the gay bar."

"Yes. There."

"I thought you were okay with it, with me being into women."

"Oh, I am," Kara said, "So okay with it." She bit her lip. It was hard holding Lena's inquisitive gaze, but every time she looked away, Kara found herself looking at Lena's lips. And when she tried to avoid looking at her lips, she found herself looking at Lena's cleavage, and then went immediately back to Lena's piercing blue eyes.

This did not go unnoticed.

Kara tried again, "It's just…," but failed to find the words.

Lena stepped forward and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Then she pulled back to gauge Kara's reaction.

A questioning smile crossed Kara's lips. Lena smiled back at her.

This time Kara stepped forward, pressing Lena's body against the wall as she kissed her. Lena laughed against her lips and Kara pulled back.

"You're stronger than you look," Lena said.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Kara said as she started pulling further away.

Lena wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled Kara back towards her. "Never apologize for being strong. Strong women are…," Lena exhaled, "…so, so sexy." She smiled broadly at Kara.

Kara laughed, her eyes sparkling with a happiness she had not thought possible. She pressed her body against Lena's, a wave of electricity shooting through her body, and kissed her.


End file.
